


getting used to it

by pastisregret



Series: 4 fics for 4k [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Mutual Pining, Sleeping Together, ladrien, late at night things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: ladybug visits adrien at night sometimes. adrien's not sure he'll ever get used to it.





	getting used to it

Ladybug’s visits were beginning to get to Adrien.

The intoxicating smell she brought in, that would linger on his blankets and nestle itself deep in the pillow she lay her head down onto. The indent from where she would lay as she slept, that would be the only clue in the morning she had even stayed the night. A look over at the window, which would always be slightly ajar from a failed attempting at closing it, letting in the first slip of sunlight dance into his room.

Sunlight. Dawn. Every morning, working in time with the world, she would be gone before the sun finished it’s stretch upward to the sky, when trickles of pinks and gentle oranges found their way into the blackness of night. She would leave, vanishing to follow the light where it went.

It was in the light that Adrien would seek her out the most, glancing out his window every time she left for the merest glimpse if he could.

He never got lucky enough to. Adrien wasn’t surprised. He was sure that where she went, the luck traveled as well.

It was luck that let her slip into his room every other night, undetected and seeking refuge from a sleepless night caused by overwhelming amounts of stress that threatened to undo a superhero who could tackle anything.

Anything, which began to feel as a placeholder for so much more to come her way.

“I can’t sleep,” Ladybug would mumble, eyes already sewn shut the moment they lay down on the pillow and breathing ragged from sprinting across the Parisian rooftops.

Adrien would always nod, not finding the right words and not searching for any to begin with, but rather pulling up the covers to blanket the two, making sure as he did so that Plagg was safe and hidden away for the night. Ladybug would press up as close as she could, looking for nothing but warmth that the cool nights couldn’t provide and finding solace in a touch she couldn’t feel.

They would stay there and stay together, neither saying anything to ignite a conversation in a silent night.

Adrien found himself preparing more and more as time went on. He’d check the weather and turn on the heat should the night run particularly cold, or bring an extra blanket to rest at the foot of his bed in case she stole the covers away as Ladybug slept – which was often enough that the blanket soon became a permanent addition. Adrien noticed she fell asleep to lavender more soundly than other scents, and after a month started to light a lavender candle in the hours leading up to her arrival, a candle that never burned as bright as another object in the room.

Adrien also prepared for the nights where things hadn’t gone as planned. Where Ladybug didn’t slip into rest so easily, but twisted about in his bed, head shifting from one side to another on the pillow. Where a hand would come out to hold onto him tighter and a face would press close to his skin, incomprehensible mutters leaving her lips as she did so.

Where for a moment, Ladybug let the stress undo her.

He knew how to fix it though, how to repair the sudden detour and take them back towards their destination, of empty beds and sunny disappearances. Adrien would run a hand through her hair, messing up the neat and parted pigtails the more he let his fingers dance about her scalp. He’d pull up the blankets more and fluff up her pillow, hoping to ease the discomfort she felt. And, on the very rare chance nothing aided, Adrien would let a few words emerge, in the hopes they would soothe them both.

“It’ll be okay. Soon, it’ll all be okay.”

They always did, even while Adrien wished for the _soon_ to finally reach the two.

Ladybug’s visits were beginning to get to Adrien, to familiarize themselves within him. But no, he was sure he’d never get used to it.

And for that, Adrien didn’t quite mind.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr!!


End file.
